Conventional circuit interrupting devices, such as circuit breakers, and reclosers, provide protection for power distribution systems and the various apparatus on those power distribution systems by isolating a faulted section from the upstream power source in the system. Fault current, or momentary current surges, in the system may occur under various conditions, including lightning, an animal or tree contacting the power lines, or adjacent power lines contacting each other. For example, windy conditions often cause power lines strung between poles to swing, thereby momentarily touching each other or a grounded conductor. These types of transitory events cause momentary power line short circuits that in turn cause fuses to burn or circuit breakers to trip.
Most of the faults occurring on the line are transient faults, as opposed to permanent faults, and do not require permanent protection. Therefore, reclosers are a common solution for clearing these types of transient faults without causing a permanent power outage. Reclosers are typically mounted to support structures in electrical power distribution systems to provide continuous electrical service up to a programmed current threshold. Reclosers detect faults, i.e., overcurrent events past the programmed threshold, and interrupt the load current when the overcurrent event persists for a predetermined amount of time which is determined by the overcurrent value. If the recloser operates and temporarily interrupts the load current, it will automatically restore service after the transient fault condition is gone. If a fault is permanent, the recloser locks out, i.e., permanently opens the circuit, after a preset number of operations, thereby isolating the faulted section of the system.